Sweet Dreams, and Beautiful Nightmares
by Peachpie1164
Summary: The first story out of SOTM. Being frozen in ice for 13 years doesn't sound like much fun and Lunaria would know this better than most people. Luna is a girl with a strange past, and when she accidently crashes onto the Straw-hats crew, she's in for a wild ride. XD There will be romance but later MUCH later, and a fair amount of death.


Me: HIYA so this is my first SOTM story! Which is a series of stories about Lunaria Mist Shadows, because I just get attached to my characters and use the same ones…. Coz I love them so much!

Luffy: It's like you with meat XD

Me: And you too!

Kitty: And there they go again….

Me: Don't be sooo mean!

Kitty: I'll give you BACON!

Me: *Steals*

Kitty: Huh what?

Me: Quick Nyan cat! TO NARNIA!

Nyan cat: *Annoying music*

* * *

Chapter 1

Luna's POV:  
I flashed open my eyes and tried to move from my spot. My arms had been tied behind my back.  
'So you're awake' A gruff voice came.  
'Where are you?' I said looking around at my scenery, it was a boat, a beautiful boat for that matter. A man walked over. He had green hair and a slash across one eye.  
'How did you get on our boat?' He said looking down at me.  
'No idea, BTW do you mean the collective our, or the royal our, coz you're the only person I can see here' I said smiling at him.  
'Captains gone off with the rest of the crew leaving me with the shitty-chef who has gone shopping' He said his voice always in a flat tone.  
'You sound like Umbra' I giggled at him.  
'Who's that?'  
'Well I didn't think I would have to tell my captor about my life' I said sarcastically.  
'ZORO!' A loud voice yelled before another male with blonde hair kicked him off the side of the boat. 'HOW DARE YOU TREAT A LADY LIKE THIS! I'm sorry my Love about that idiot' He said in a completely different tone to how he had yelled at the guy he called Zoro; as he untied me.  
'YOU SHITTY-CHEF SHES AN INTRUDER! I WOKE UP AND FOUND HER KNOCKED OUT ON THE DECK!' He yelled coming out of the water.  
'Oh so this is where I landed... Sorry bout that! I was in a fight and got thrown away and landed here' I shrugged. Looking at my arm, which was broken.  
'Are you hurt!?' The chef said dancing around me.  
'Only a cut, no biggie' He looked at me like I was dying.  
'You poor darling! Our doctor shall fix that for you when he gets back!' He continued to dance around me.  
'Fine we will wait until he gets back to torture her' Zoro said, wringing out his wet clothes.  
'Umm I don't think I need to be tortured' I said hopefully.  
'But Torture will make you tell us who you are' Zoro said with a really creepy smile.  
'Huh... Hehe... I'll just sit over here' I gulped moving around the mast. Suddenly i heard loads of shouting from near the boat.  
'Looks like their back' The chef said fiddling with his cigarette.  
'SET SAIL!' A girl with orange hair yelled as the group ran onto the ship.  
'Anything for you Nami-swwwwaaannnn!' The chef cried dashing off.  
'Why so soon?' Zoro asked.  
'Luffy here just had to get the attention of the MARINES!' Nami yelled the last word.  
'It's not my fault! He knocked my meat off the table first!' The boy with black hair complained. I totally felt his pain.  
'Well what are we going do with her?' Zoro said poking me with a shielded sword. Everyone turned to look at me.  
'Huh Hi!' I smiled.  
'Who's she?' Luffy asked.  
'She is an intruder' Zoro replied still poking me with his sword.  
'Heyy it's not my fault I landed on your boat! It's the stupid Phoenixes fault!' I yelled making my hair set on fire, black fire.  
'Coooolllll..' Luffy said. 'How'd you do that!?' He yelled rushing towards me.  
'I don't have to tell you my life story' I said looking away.  
'Soo about torturing her...' Zoro started.  
'NO TIME WE HAVE TO GO NOW!' Nami yelled smacking him.  
'Fine! We can feed her to some sharks instead!' He declared walking away.  
'Are you hurt?' A tiny deer-thing said coming over to me. 'You're bleeding!' He exclaimed uniting my ropes.  
'Oh it's just a little cut' I said looking at it.  
'IT'S NOT JUST A LITTLE CUT! IT GOES ALMOST DOWN TO THE BONE!' He yelled after examining it in seconds.  
'Wow you are a hypochondriac...' I said as he ran away into a room.  
'That's Chopper our ships Doctor' Nami said walking over.  
'I'm Nami, that's Robin, and the chef is Sanji' She said smiling. 'Oh and the green-haired idiot is Zoro'  
'I'm Luffy!' He yelled at my face. 'And I'm gonna be king of the pirates!' He said continuously smiling.  
'Good luck with that' I smiled back.  
'I'm Usopp!' The Long-nosed guy said pointing at himself.  
'I'm Franky the creator of this SUPER Ship!' He said striking a pose, and then i noticed that he was only wearing swim-suit bottoms.  
'Doesn't he...?' I began to ask pointing at him.  
'Nope never has' Nami answered my unfinished question.  
'Hellos! My name is Brook!' The skeleton said coming up to me, taking one of my hands. 'And may I see your p...' He was cut off by an angry red-head.  
'Shut up!' She said smacking him away. This crew seemed pretty violent.  
'So what's your name?!' Luffy yelled right at my face.  
'I'm Lunaria Mist Shadows, but you can call me Luna' I smiled at him.  
'That sounds like a fake name! Not to mention how weird it is!' Usopp said looking me in the eye.  
'Well Luna is the Latin word for moon, and I was born on a Full Moon and Ria was my Great Aunts name so Ria was added to the end to make Lunaria, it was a Foggy day so Mist came from that, and my family are Necromancers, and when we make skeletons you see black mists or shadows around them, so Shadows came from that.' I said standing up for myself. 'And if you think my name is weird you defiantly haven't heard your own, it sounds like someone was playing scrabble and only had bad letters so put them together to make Usopp' I said standing up, making my point. Chopper, who had just returned, leapt up and grabbed my arm, forcing me to sit down again.  
'You shouldn't be moving your arm so much!' He almost yelled. I just laughed at the look on Usopp's face. As Chopper finished bandaging my arm, I stood and walked to the side of the boat.  
'Well it's been fun and all but I really should be going' I said standing on the edge of the boat.  
'You can't go now! I haven't tortured you yet!' Zoro yelled.  
'And where are you going to go it's just Oceans from here out!' Nami yelled pointing around. I looked at the island that was almost a speck.  
'Meh' I shrugged turning around. 'Cya!' I waved as I jumped off the boat. The crew rushed to the side to see what had happened to me. When I was about 2 meters from the water I shot out my wings and flew upwards. I looked back at their startled faces that quickly turned to a mix of different ones. Luffy and Zoro looked joyous, and everyone else just looked depressed. I wondered why as I crashed into something hard. I looked up and saw it was a Marine ship, with two over Marine ships beside it.  
'Straw-hats' A voice came over a mega-phone. 'Surrender now or we will be forced to make you' the sound screeched through my ears extremely painfully. These were the moments when having wolf-like hearing were bad. I moved my position just above the boats, hovering above the middle one.  
'CAN'T A GIRL GET A BREAK!?' I yelled at them, waving my hand bringing Umbra and Solis out. I looked at them and each of them flew towards a ship. I pointed my hand at the middle one making purple-fire rain down. The 3 ships were ablaze in a matter of seconds. Umbra's fire was black, mine purple, and Solis's fire colour. I turned landing on the... I think it was Straw-hats ship again.  
'On second thoughts I would like the Torture please' I said rubbing the back of my neck.  
'That was so COOOLLLL!' Luffy yelled, his eyes sparkling.  
'That was scary...' Usopp said shakily. Nami and Chopper just nodded in agreement.  
'You should join my crew!' Luffy yelled fisting the air.  
'Only if it means I don't get tortured' I bargained. Luffy smiled.  
'DEAL!' He said shaking my hand.  
'Now let's have a party!' He yelled. And the crew joined in.  
'Wait his crew...' I said looking at Nami.  
'Yeah that numb-skulls the Captain.' She admitted.  
'I'm gonna die...' I mumbled.  
'Luna!' Umbra yelled to get my attention.  
'Who did better? Me or Dirty-feathers here?' He growled at Solis.  
'WHO YOU CALLING DIRTY?! YOU LIZRAD!' He yelled back.  
'There like Zoro and Sanji's twins...' Nami said slowly.  
'It's Gonna be a lonnnnggggg trip..' I moaned.

* * *

Me: So that's the first chapter of the first series! Please comment! And tell me how bad it is T_T

Luffy: WRITE MORE ABOUT ME NEXT TIME!

Me: Trust me there will be a lot about you :3

Luffy: *Hugs*

Me: Oh yeah and Follow me please!...

Huh…. That sounds really Stalkerish… it's like. Lol I love this person so I'm gonna follow them!

Hahaha…

Luffy: I don't get it…..

Me: It's ok just go to your happy place.

Kitty: Sounds scary…

Me: Not as scary as yours XD

Law: Miss Luna are you being nasty to Miss Catt?

Me: Nope! No way! Why would you ever think that? I'm just going, to go, this way. *Jumps into wardrobe*

BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 3


End file.
